


The Five-0 Diner 2: Love, Life and a side of Fries

by heffermonkey



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, College, Community: 1_million_words, Crushes, Diners, F/F, F/M, Fun, Gen, High School, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 12,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year has gone by at the Five -0 Diner and times are changing.  Kono and Jenna are in their final year of Highschool and are as flirty as ever with the customers.  Meanwhile, Chin is searching for a new Chef as Kamekona attempts to strike out on his own with a shaved ice business, but is the new guy, Wo Fat, as innocent and friendly as he appears.  Steve has joined the Naval Academy and only makes it home for the holidays, while Danny is attending community college and still working at the diner to earn his dime and in the process is helping train up the new counter waiter, Max, who is a little on the eccentric side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> written as a sequel to - [Five 0 Diner](http://archiveofourown.org/works/596161)

"It's just until we hire a new chef Kamekona," Chin argued as Kame looked uncertain. "Please brah, I know you're making plans, but give me a break here."

"I gave you my notice, not my fault you ain't hired nobody," Kamekona retorted. He was usually laid back but in the last week or so Chin had begun to realise how determined a character Kame could be.

"That's because nobody is as good as you," Chin tried for a different tactic, knowing how much Kamekona's pride could be fed into. "You don't want us to hire just anybody do you? We need someone who can handle the kitchen the way you do."

"One more week brah, then I'm outta here," Kamekona told him. Chin sighed with relief and gratefully nodded his head. Fact was people wanted to earn a little more money over the holidays, but that was waiting tables, working the counter and driving the deliveries. Not many people had applied for the Chef role and those who had weren't up to scratch.

"Order up," Kamekona hollered beside him, dinging the bell.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on people, we got orders backing up here," Danny shouted over the crowd, glaring at Kono and Jenna who were chatting to friends at a nearby table. College was over for vacation and he'd picked up as many shifts as he could at the diner to boost his dwindling funds of cash. "Max, you ready with those soda floats?"

Max was fumbling with the glasses and Danny buried down his irritation. Chin had thrown him in the deep end with Max, training up a newbie in the midst of the holiday season wasn't Danny's idea of fun. For every three people Danny served at the counter, Max was still dealing with just one order. He was fastidious ina way that Danny thought bordered on OCD, forver straightening out the condements on the counter, filling the straws, too busy tidying up after himself instead of moving on to the next customer. Danny had been brought up in a diner environment, had learned through watching his parents and siblings how to work one order while taking four others in a row. Max would get it, it would just take time. Meanwhile Danny was having to pick up the slack.

Danny ignored how much he missed Steve being around to keep up the pace. That was all history, old news and he buried down the feelings. It was all in the past.


	3. Chapter 3

By the end of shift Max was frazzled. Little usually fazed him, but he'd realised in the last few days the hard work that went into running the diner. He'd taken the job as a means to make a little money during the holidays before he went back to his studies. He'd thought it would be easy, a mistake he had soon learned.

He wiped down the counter top as Danny cleaned down the coffee machines and Jenna and Kono marched past with trays of dirty dishes. Max started when a hand landed on his shoulder, he was still getting used to Danny's way of ignoring people's personal space. Danny squeezed his fingers in a friendly manner and gave him a small shake as Max gave him a grim smile. For a couple of hours he'd been flagging as Danny had had to pick up the slack, he'd mixed up some of the orders and Danny had dealt with the complaints customers had spouted at them about poor service. 

"You okay buddy?" Danny asked, straightening up the condiments on the counter.

"I'm sorry about -," Max began, fumbling for an apology.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Danny cut him off before he could finish, waving his hand at him. "You'll get it, just takes time. You started at the worst possible time, vacations are starting, everyone is coming home, it's the busiest time of year for us. But it'll all sink in eventually."


	4. Chapter 4

"What are you two whispering about," Chin asked, finding Jenna and Kono giggling in the corner of the kitchen.

"Nothing," Kono replied, rolling her eyes at him.

"Hurry up and get those dishes stacked," Chin said with a shake of his head. It had been a busy day and he wanted the place cleaned up so they could head home.

"We're on it," Jenna nodded, giving Kono a smile when Chin turned away.

"You have to say yes," Kono said as they finished stacking glasses.

"I don't have to say anything," Jenna smiled impishly. "Anyway, I don't know if I like her like that."

"God it's a date Jen," Kono laughed at her. "You aren't making some commitment to a relationship because you go on a date. You said she was cute."

"If I dated every girl I thought was cute, I'd be known at the local slut," Jenna giggled back.

"Look she obviously likes you, you need to go for it," Kono encouraged.

Jenna closed the door on the dishwasher and giggled again, "I know, I just-."

"Just do it," Kono laughed, putting an arm around her shoulder as they headed back out front to help finish the clean up. "And then call me, I want all the dirty details."


	5. Chapter 5

Chin was impressed, the guy knew his way around the kitchen. He and Kamekona had gone through the menu with him, then Kame had given him a tour of the kitchen. Chin had already stuided his resume, as well as spoken to Duke as he had with every applicant. Duke had assured him time and time again that he trusted Chin to make the desicion but still, Chin wanted Duke in on the loop. Duke was the big boss after all, even if he was manager when Duke wasn't there.

He'd called Wo Fat back for a second interview, before throwing him feet first into the kitchen along with Kamekona and Flipper who was helping out over the holidays as he usually did. If Wo did well keeping up with orders, kept up the standard and proved he could take the pace, he'd be hired by the time shift ended. So far things were looking positive.

"New guys seems to be doing good," Danny said as a lull hit around nine forty five. He glanced over at Max before grinning. "Actually both of them do."

"Yeah, I think it's in the bag if he still wants the job," Chin agreed.

"And then it's bye bye Kamekona," Danny said, looking a little dismayed at the thought.

"Another bird flies the nest," Chin nodded in agreement.

"Yeah but at least this one isn't flying too far," Danny said, trying not to sound bitter.

Chin knew better than to ask. They'd all known Steve's plans, but it had still hit Danny hard when he'd left for Anapolis. They'd attempted a long distance relationship, but Steve had initiated the break up. Chin didn't know all the details, he just knew Danny hadn't expected it and was putting on a front that everything was okay when it wasn't.

Chin wondered if Danny had heard the news Steve was going to be home in a couple of days.


	6. Chapter 6

Steve pulled up to the diner with a sense of foreboding. He'd been home three days and avoided the place like the plague. It was hard, because he wanted to see everyone, wanted to get back in the midst of it all. He was nostalgic for working the counter, for taking out deliveries, working with people he'd grown up with and who meant something to him.

Danny's car was parked in the corner and Steve pushed aside the memories of the things they done in it together. Guilt stopped him getting out of his car and he was about to start the engine, turn around, when a rapping on his window caught his attention and put any plans of fleeing to rest.

"Steve, oh my god brah," Kono said, opening the door before he had a chance to. "It's good to see you."

"Kono, hey," Steve smiled, swallowing down his pride as he got out of the car and got caught up in a bear hug.

"Come on, everyone will be jazzed to see you," Kono laughed, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the diner.

Steve wanted to correct her. There'd be one person who wouldn't be happy about his appearance.


	7. Chapter 7

Max jumped and turned at the smashing of glass on the floor. He saw Danny go pale, staring over the crowd before he dropped down, fumbling at the broken shards and spilt drink from the broken glass jug.

"Shit," Danny hissed to himself. "Shit, shit, shit."

"Here Danny, let me help," Max said, grabbing the dustpan and brush.

"I got it, just keep up with the orders," Danny snapped, grabbing the brush and sweeping the broken glass up, soaking up the soda with a cloth.

Max was taken aback by his sudden change of mood and snappiness, it wasn't like Danny to be like that, and especially not like him to be clumsy.

"Max, I want you to meet Steve," Kono said from the counter. Max stood straighter and smiled as Kono leaned on the counter top. "Steve used to work here at the diner, before he ran off and joined the Navy."

"Hey Max," Steve grinned as he took a seat.

"Hello," Max replied with a smile. "It's nice to meet you. Can I get you anything?"

"Yeah uh, soda float and double cheese with fries," Steve replied, turning to Kono. "Chin around?"

"Yeah he's here somewhere," Kono nodded. "Probably out back keeping an eye on the new chef, not that he needs watching, he's great in the kitchen, even if Kame is a miss."

"Steve, hi!" Jenna said, rushing over to them and giving him a hug. "I didn't know you were home."

"Been a couple of days," Steve shrugged.

Max slid the order for the burger through the cubby to the kitchen before starting Steve's drink order. He couldn't help getting distracted by Danny was was crouched on the floor, not looking well at all. He paused in alarm.

"Danny, are you okay?"

He was confused by Danny's reaction as Danny glared at him, like he'd done something wrong.

"Danny?" Steve asked from the counter, leaning forward to look down.

Danny got to his feet, dustpan in hand and swallowed down. "Hey," he said quickly in Steve's direction, before looking at Max. "I'm gonna go put this in the trash, Jenna, take over on counter for me."

Before anyone could say anything, Danny dissappeared into the kitchen. Max stood confused, glancing at the others and seeing them all exchanging strange glances. Max knew he was missing some information to explain Danny's strange behaviour.


	8. Chapter 8

"Danny, everything okay?" Chin asked as Danny rushed by him looking out of sorts.

"I broke a jug," Danny declared, heading out the back door.

The swing doors from the kitchen to the diner had baely come to an unsteady stop when they opened again, this time Steve stood there looking guilty.

"Steve!" Chin said in surprise, happy to see his friend and realising the cause of Danny's distress.

"Hey," Steve said as the exchanged a quick hug. "Where's-."

"Out back," Chin thumbed over his shoulder. "Maybe you should leave it brah."

"Yeah maybe," Steve nodded, but he headed towards the back door any way.


	9. Chapter 9

Wo Fat watched Steve march through the kitchen like he owned the place, following Danny through the back doors. Chin watched him leave with a shake of his head before getting back to work helping plate up food. Wo flipped some burgers, added some cheese and began chopping fresh onions. His thoughts were on the two outside, Danny's dramatic exit, this 'Steve' quickly following. Obviously something was going on and perhaps it wasn't his place to question, but then his curiosity was peaked and he wasn't one to sit back and wait for the information to come to him. An explanation required action on his part.

He quickly plated up the burgers, added fries, pots of salsa and ketchup. He placed them in the service hole, dinged the bell and quickly grabbed a bag of trash from by the door. Flipper was busy with some orders, Chin was serving up and Wo took the oppurtunity to sate his curiosity. 

He stepped out back, hearing raised voices as seeing Danny and Steve at a face off. Danny had his arms folded, like he was protecting himself where as Steve was advancing on him, making Danny back up. From Wo's point of view, it didn't look like a fair exchange.

"Everything okay Danny?" Wo asked, walking closer to the two of them.

Steve turned and scowled at the interruption, sizing him up Wo noticed, from the way Steve looked him up and down.

"Everything is fine," Steve said curtly in reply. 

Wo looked him in the eye without flinching. "I was speaking to Danny." He looked at Danny who was moving round to him, putting distance between himself and Steve. "It's starting to pick up in there."

"Yeah okay, thanks," Danny nodded, giving him a tug to follow.

"Danny," Steve tried from behind them.

Wo gave him another silent stare which Steve didn't back down from, before following Danny inside.


	10. Chapter 10

"You want to talk about it?" Wo asked as Danny drove his car away from the parking lot.

"About what?" Danny asked, trying to avoid the subject.

"About that guy Steve," Wo pressed, always straight to the point.

"Steve used to work at the diner," Danny shrugged. "He left and joined the Navy. First time he's been back."

"Seems to have shaken you up," Wo pointed out. "There's bad blood between the two of you?"

"What? No," Danny shook his head, giving him a hurried glance of panic. "Nothing like that. Well, not really. Maybe a little, now, after what's happened."

"What happened?" Wo asked curiously.

"Me and Steve have a history, we were in a relationship," Danny explained. "He got in the Naval Academy, I stayed here, we gave long distance a try and then a couple of months ago I get an email saying it was over. We haven't spoken in any way since."

"So what happened at the diner-," Wo said realising what he'd walked in on. He still hadn't liked Steve's behaviour.

"Was him trying to explain himself," Danny nodded. "I just wasn't ready to listen."

"He hurt you," Wo said sympatheticaly.

"Yeah, he did," Danny agreed before getting angry. "And I wasn't ready for him suddenly appearing again like that. I can't believe he showed up, knowing I'd be there after everything that has happened. I don't know if I'm more angry, confused or hurt about that."

"Perhaps a bit of everything," Wo said, reaching over to pat his shoulder in a mild gesture of comfort. "I'm sorry Danny."

"I'm sorry to unload all of it onto you like this," Danny shrugged and grinned at him. "You've worked at the diner only a couple of days and you're already involved in the drama."


	11. Chapter 11

"Danny."

Danny rolled his eyes as he headed for his car. There'd been so many orders for delivered take outs that evening that Chin had asked him to pitch in to keep up. He balanced a bag full of orders under one arm as he fumbled for the keys in his pocket, ignoring Steve in the process. Steve was opposite him at the passenger door, leaning on the car.

"You can't avoid me forever D," Steve told him.

"Wanna bet?" Danny shot back as he dumped the orders on the back seat before climbing into the drivers side. He groaned as Steve slid into the passenger seat and slammed the door shut.

"Get out," Danny told him as he pulled on his belt.

"No," Steve replied pointedly, shaking his head.

"Now Steve," Danny yelled, glaring at him.

"Drive. The orders are getting cold," Steve told him.

Dany contemplated getting out of the car, Chin could take the orders, or Kono or Jen, anything to get away from Steve. But it was childish, silly and if Steve wanted to act like a pain in the ass Danny could rise above and be the mature one.

He put the car into drive and took off out of the parking lot, taking the turn harder than intended and making Steve grab the safety handle above the window for support.

"Care to slow it down," Steve said sarcastically.

"Care to get out," Danny shot back.

"We need to talk," Steve pointed out.

"Send me an email," Danny replied, mentally mapping a route of deliveries in his mind. "You're good at that."

"I'm sorry Danny," Steve said and he actually sounded like he was. Danny wanted to believe him, but it didn't stop the hurting.

"Yeah, sorry makes it all okay," Danny said shaking his head. An email for gods sake. Danny laughed at the thought of it, making Steve frown in response. "Let's be best friends."

"We were friends before all of this," Steve said sadly.

"We were a lot of things before," Danny pointed out. "Do you really think we can go back to how it used to be?"

"I'd like to hope so," Steve nodded.

Danny pulled up to the first address and parked the car, turning to look at him, sadness in his eyes. "You really hurt me Steve. Why do you think you can just walk back into my life like you didn't dump me via an email?"

Before Steve could reply Danny was out of the door, grabbing the order off the backseat and headed up the path to the house.


	12. Chapter 12

Steve had never felt so awkward but at least Danny was talking to him, even if every word was punctuated by the fact Danny had been hurt by what he had done. Steve couldn't apologise enough and the words he really wanted to say, to take it all back, to say he'd been wrong, that he missed him more than anything in the world, even being so far from his family, was tougher than Steve cared to admit.

If Danny wasn't studiously ignoring him, despite being in such close proximity as the car, then he was making barbed remarks about the email or reminding Steve how much he was hurting. Steve thought his cadet training was tough, but dealing with the emotional tumult of feelings between himself and Danny was worse. If he got through this, then maybe his secret aim to get into SEAL's when he'd put in enough years of experience wasn't too far fetched after all. SEAL's had nothing on the gauntlet of a broken heart he figured.

The final order delivered, Danny turned the car back towards the diner. They'd been quiet for the last five minutes and Steve noted the location they were now in. If Danny took a couple of turns up ahead, they'd end up at a high coastal point popular with seniors and young college freshman. Make Out point wasn't original in it's name and certainly didn't leave anything to the imagination. He and Danny had had some fun times there.

Steve glanced over at Danny, who seemed lost in his own thoughts. A year ago Steve would have suggested they take a short detour before going back to work. Now he bit his lip and pondered on if he and Danny would ever have any semblance of friendship again after what he'd done.

"Biggest mistake of my life," Steve whispered to himself.

"What?" Danny asked loudly, giving him a look of accusation.

Steve swallowed down and forced himself to look at Danny as Danny pulled up to a stop sign and glared at him.

"I said biggest mistake of my life," Steve replied clearly.

"What was? Dating me in the first place? Taking that chance? Just think if you'd never made the move, we'd not be in this situation now," Danny said blithely. "We'd both be a lot happier."

Steve knew he didn't mean to sound so harsh or mean. Danny was hurt and he wanted Steve to hurt too.

"Writing that email, sending it, ending it with you," Steve corrected gently. "That was my mistake. I thought it would make things easier, us being so far apart; It was tough the long distance thing, tougher than I expected, I thought it was the right thing to do and I was wrong. Because it didn't make anything easier and all I've thought about these last couple of months was how on earth I'd correct such a stupid, monumentous mistake."

Danny stared long and hard at him and Steve could see tears glistening in his eyes. Danny was a tough guy, but Steve knew how his emotions stirred under his tough exterior. Danny blinked hard, scrubbing a hand over his face before putting his foot to the gas pedal a little too hard, jerking them forward before he settled into the ride.

"You can't change what you did," Danny said without looking at him, tense in his seat. "You can't take it back now that you've decided you do want to be with me. If that was what you really wanted, you'd never have sent that stupid email in the first place."

"It was a mistake and I'm sorry Danny," Steve implored, desperate to make things right.

"Yeah well too late McGarrett, you can't just come back for two weeks vacation and make it right," Danny replied with a hard tone. "It doesn't work like that."

"Why can't it?" Steve asked, fighting back his own tears.

"Because I loved you and you broke my heart you son of a bitch," Danny said in a voice cracked with emotion. "And I don't think I can forgive you for doing that or trust you won't do it again now I know you're capable of it."

Dnny pulled up into the parking lot and parked in his reserved spot near the entrance. As he unlocked his belt and went to get out of the car, Steve reached over to him, a hand on his arm keeping him still.

"Please Danny, can't we have a second chance? Please," Steve begged quietly.

"I can't tell you not to come to the diner, but I'm asking you not too when I'm here," Danny said without looking at him. "Please don't make this harder than it is babe."


	13. Chapter 13

"I'm not sure Steve, considering the circumstances I don't think it's a good idea," Chin said wryly. He was taking a break and Steve had cornered him at his booth as he ate a late lunch.

"You need the help, I could do with making a little cash," Steve pointed out. "Business is getting busier and you can't send Danny out delivering every time orders are building up."

"I know and I appreciate the offer," Chin agreed with a nod. "But come on Steve, you know Danny wouldn't forgive me for saying yes."

Steve set his hands on the table, leaning forward. They'd been friends for a long time and Chin felt for the guy he really did. He'd made a stupid mistake and was seeking a way back from that. Chin didn't know whether it was possible, but he gave points to Steve for trying.

"Please Chin," Steve implored desperately. "I just need a chance to make things right and I can't do that if Danny is working here most of the time. I need to show him how much I want to take it all back."

"You should never have done it in the first place," Chin pointed out.

"I know that," Steve said with a hint of anger and irritation. "Do you think I don't?"

"Steve I -," Chin shrugged with a small shake of his head.

"Please, please Chin help me out here, as my friend, please brah," Steve begged. Steve never begged, he was a proud guy and Chin could see he was being genuine.

"Okay, all right," Chin agreed, against his better judgement. "You can start tonight. I don't want any arguments or fights in front of the customers. If Danny ignores you, then you don't push him in public or push his buttons. He's going to commit murder when he finds out so if I go missing, no doubt I'll be stuffed in one of the dumpsters out back."

"Thank you, thank you," Steve said, grinning and looking happier than Chin had seen him since he'd gotten home.

"And Steve, if Danny decides one of you has to go, if he threatens with that ultimatum, then you go," Chin told him firmly. "I can't afford to lose him and he can't afford to lose his job. I won't have him quit over this."

"I promise, I'll go if it comes to that."


	14. Chapter 14

"Jen, someone's here," Kono teased.

Jenna glanced at her as she pulled on her apron, having just arrived on her shift. She looked around to where Kono was looking and picked up her notepad as Kono nudged her.

"Think she's waiting for you to take her order," Kono continued with a giggle.

"You're ridiculous," Jenna replied with a roll of her eyes, but she couldn't help but smile. Catherine Rollins was cute and when Jenna looked over, Cat was staring at her with a wide smile of expectation. Jenna looked at Kono with a sudden wild look of panic. "How'd I look? My hair okay? I was in a rush to get here, I'm a mess."

Kono looked her up and down with a shake of her head. "Jen you look great, will you just go over there."

"We haven't spoken since we went to the movies," Jenna said quickly.

"So now is the perfect opportunity. Go," Kono said, turning her around and giving her a push. Jenna stumbled forward before getting her footing, looking up to see Catherine with an amused look on her face. _'Way to go Jen'_ she told herself, straightening out her apron as she got to Catherine's table.

"Hi," She said with a nervous smile.

"Hey," Catherine beamed, sitting back and flicking hair away from her face. Jenna couldn't help but stare, she was really cute. "How are you?"

"I just got here," Jenna said looking around. "Think it's going to be a busy evening."

"Oh so you don't think you'll be able to get out early?" Catherine asked, reaching out and sliding a hand down her arm. Jenna shivered and smiled in response. "I thought maybe we could go for a drive or something."

"Not unless you can sweet talk Chin," Jenna giggled.

"I'll work on it," Catherine promised.

"Can I get you anything while you do that?" Jenna smiled, feeling her cheeks flush. Cat always managed to get her flustered a little.

"Um a diet coke and I'll take a five-0 burger with a side of fries," Catherine replied and Jenna quickly jotted the order down.

"Coming right up," Jenna grinned before reluctantly leaving to place the order at the counter and deal with her other customers.


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey," Steve said as Danny arrived, looking stressed already. He was running late and came to a shocked halt when he found Steve behind the counter, his old work t-shirt on as he wiped the counter down.

"What the hell-," Danny said in shock.

"Uh Danny, a word," Chin said, putting hands on his shoulders and guiding him into the kitchen.

"Please tell me he is not working here," Danny yelled as the doors swung closed behind them.

"It's only while he's home, we need the extra pair of hands," Chin said, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Are you kidding me!" Danny said, lookng ready to hit someone. "Chin, are you serious? I'm not working with him."

"Come on Danny, with Wo Fat still getting the hang of the kitchen and Max still getting used to the counter, I need someone with experience of the place and Steve needs a little extra cash," Chin pointed out. It was a half lie, fact was Wo was fully settled into his role as chef, and Max was settling in fine, if a little slow still. But he wasn't about to tell Danny Steve had almost begged on hands and knees for his job back, just to be near him.

"Uh uh, no way man," Danny shook his head.

Chin put his hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eye. "Please Danny, I can't afford to lose you here. Just see how it goes this evening, if you really can't work with him around then I'll tell him to go."


	16. Chapter 16

After an hour Steve felt like he hadn't been away. It also reminded him how much he missed being home and being around his friends. He knew Danny wasn't happy with the arangement, but also knew Danny wasn't about to quit just because he was back. Danny's pride stopped him from doing that, as well as the fact he needed the job. Steve felt a small measure of guilt for taking advantage of that fact, though he would keep his word if Danny insisted on his leaving. But he knew Danny wouldn't go there.

Danny avoided working the counter as much as he could, leaving Max to deal with Steve. Max was used to Danny, so learning Steve's way of doing things was frustrating, Steve respected people's personal space even less than Danny and Max found the mess Steve left in his wake increasingly frustrating. As he cleaned up spilt milk around the milkshake blenders and wondered just how all the coffee beans had been spilt all over the coffee machine he listened to Steve taking more orders and laughing with the customers, obviously regulars who knew Steve.

Max felt a thrum of disappointment. He'd not been working there long and his social skills were on the quiet side, so making friends didn't come easy. Danny was easy going and usually invited him into conversation with some of the patrons sitting at the counter when it was a quiet period and there was little to do. Around Steve he felt side-lined.

Steve laughed and joked, keeping the conversation flowing while serving up drinks and taking orders from Kono and Jenna. Max felt himself sinking further into the background, overwhelmed by Steve's outgoing character. He peered over to where Danny was serving up a tray of burgers to some of the booths by the window, wishing Danny was working the counter instead of Steve.


	17. Chapter 17

"You okay buddy?" Danny asked, scrubbing a hand through Max's hair in a frindly gesture and knocking his glasses askew in the process. Any other person and Max would clamp his mouth shut and scuttle off, but used to Danny's friendly manner now he gave a smile as he put his glasses right. 

"You seem a little quiet," Danny continued, looking at him with concern as he slid into the seat opposite at the booth where Max was drinking a coffee, taking his break.

"I will admit, Steve McGarrett takes some getting used too," Max said honestly.

"Ah man, you should have said something," Danny said apologetically. Over the last couple of weeks together he'd gotten to understand Max's quirks and his personality. Danny could understand Steve would appear overwhelming to someone like Max. "You could have worked the booths while I worked the counter."

"I did not realise Chin was looking for more counter assistants," Max said soberly, giving Danny a worried glance.

Danny stared at him, leaning forward and shaking his head almost violently. "Oh hey man don't think anything bad, Chin didn't hire him back because he doesn't think you're up to scratch. You're a good worker Max and you fit in with our merry band of misfits."

"Then why-," Max said, giving a nod towards the counter where Steve was laughing with a couple of young men sitting on the high stools.

"Me," Danny admitted. "It's all me, or my past with Steve anyway. Steve thinks if he works here, if he's around me long enough that it will somehow change my mind on how I feel about him now."

"How you feel about him?" Max asked with a frown. "You like each other?"

"Liked," Danny corrected. "As in, used to. Now we don't - I don't-."

Danny trailed off, scratching the surface of the table with his fingernail, giving a heavy sigh. "It's complicated."

Max stared at him blankly, trying and failing to fully understand.


	18. Chapter 18

The diner was closed and everyone was pitching in to clean and tidy before going home. Steve grabbed the trash bags and headed out back, dumping them in the cans. He paused when he heard voices, squinting in the dark to see three figures standing just at the corner of the diner, the dim moonlight hiding their identities.

It was unusual for people to be hanging out there and he started forward, curious as to what they were doing. As he got a better view he saw it was Wo Fat, with guys he didn't recognise. They were talking low and Steve watched as something exchanged hands, Wo sliding whatever he was handed into his pocket. The three then shared a few more words before the two moved off and Wo Fat turned back towards the diner. 

Steve slipped back through the back door before Wo spotted him spying, suspicious as to what he was up to.


	19. Chapter 19

"Hey you need a ride home?" Danny asked as they exited the diner and Chin drew down the shutter before sliding in the lock. The question was directed towards Wo and Steve bristled as Wo cast him a knowing look before smiling at Danny.

"Yeah, thanks," Wo agreed, heading towards Danny's car. Steve watched them leave with a thrum of irritation as Wo and Danny laughed loudly as they walked.

"You good for a ride Steve?" Chin asked, patting him on the shoulder.

"Yeah I got my dads truck, thanks," Steve replied, giving him a half smile.

"Give him time Steve," Chin sympathised as they walked accross the parking lot. "You can't expect him to be all open arms towards you."

"I know," Steve nodded in understanding. "He barely spoke a word to me tonight, unless it was about an order."

"Don't sweat it brah," Chin said as he stood by his bike. "He can't ignore you forever."

"Yeah that's what I thought," Steve laughed lightly. "Only I forgot what a stubborn guy he can be. Goodnight brah."

"'Night Steve," Chin grinned, "See you tomorrow."


	20. Chapter 20

"How long have the Noshimuri's been hanging around here?" Steve asked Danny as he watched Kono flirting with Adam, the older of the brothers, across the room.

Danny looked over to them and rolled his eyes. "Adam comes in all of the time, usually when he gives Kono a ride in or is collecting her when she finishes early. Michael not so much."

"Wait, Kono is _dating_ Adam Noshimuri?" Steve asked, not hiding his surprise or keeping his voice low.

Danny elbowed him with a warning look to keep his voice down and set about making two cappuchino's to go. He still found it weird and awkward working with Steve around, but as long as they kept it business he could handle it every day.

"Has been for a couple of months," Danny informed him. "And before you ask yes Chin knows. Kind of hard for him to miss it seeing as Adam is in here every other day usually."

"First I've seen of him," Steve said, Danny turned and gave him a glare.

"Yeah but you aren't here most of the time, are you," Danny replied blithely, pouring coffee and milk into the paper cups, the foam frothing up to the brim."

Danny fitted the lids and handed them over, smiling as money exchanged hands and they dropped the loose change into the tips jar. 

"Thanks guys, see you later," Danny grinned until the customers were gone. Steve had fallen silent and Danny preferred it that way. Max had been in on an early shift so it was just him and Steve on the counter that evening.


	21. Chapter 21

Michael Noshimuri was biding his time. As Adam laughed and flirted with his girlfriend, who Michael found an actual offensive choice to be dating his brother, he sat in the corner of their booth and watched people come and go. It was a busy evening and he sullenly ate his burger and fries, before holding his tongue and trying not to tell Kono to get lost at least a dozen times as she giggled her way through a conversation.

Adam was just as pathetic. Kono was still in highschool, barely tipping eighteen. Adam was nearing his twenty first and he'd already invited her to his party. Michael wondered how well it would go down, his brother taking Kono, a Kalakaua of all people, home to meet their parents. Michael might be able to hold his tongue, but their father wouldn't be so discreet. Secretly Michael looked forward to the tongue lashing Adam would receive for such a disgrace.

For now he bided his time and pretended to like the girl, at least she was cute and easy on the eye. Slim figured, legs that went all the way up, especially when she wore those tight little hot pants that left little to the imagination. When she smiled her cheeks dimpled and her hair was that flowing kind that she was always pushing out of her face when it was down. Michael didn't want Kono, but she was the definition of nubile and sexy and he was a hot blooded male. Age her a couple of years, give her some maturity as well as sexual experience and stamina and maybe he'd have made a move of his own. Nothing like an older woman to teach you some dirty tricks under the sheets.

With Adam caught up with pinching Kono's ass every time she sidled by, Michael watched the window, waiting. Silently he watched a car pull up and park at the back of the lot, in the shadows away from any street light.

"I need some air, I'll be right back," Michael said, climbing out from the booth and heading for the door. As he stepped into the cool air, he watched Sang Min making his way to the back of the diner and followed to meet him.


	22. Chapter 22

"I'm taking a break," Wo told Flipper, heading for the back door before he could complain. He'd been watching for Michael to make a move and seeing him leave the diner, Wo took it as a sign Sang Min had arrived. 

He stepped out back and passed the trash cans, walking along the road that acted as a service path for deliveries. Min and Michael were waiting in the usual spot. Min had lit a cigarette was and leaned casually on the wall as he smoked. Wo screwed up his nose, it was a disgusting habit but then he didn't think much of Sang Min. The guy was full of dirty habits, including sampling his own merchandise.

He stuck his hands into his pocket and drew out the small roll of notes, holding it out to Min who gave a sly smile and straightened up, lips holding the cigarette as he took the cash from him, other hand passing over a bag of tiny pills.

"You going to tell me who you're buyer is?" Sang asked with a smile, pocketing the money. "Your business seems to be growing, soon the demand will go over my supply."

"Then I suggest you work on keeping up with the demand," Wo replied calmly. "Or I'll find someone who can."

Sang Min didn't like the underlying threat of the words. He couldn't afford to lose Wo as a buyer, he was always good for the money. But Wo had to remember who was supplying who and the protection he provided just by keeping quiet.

"You threatening me brah?" Sang said, growing closer to him, right in his face. Wo grimaced at the smell of stale cigarette smoke and weed. Michael stepped in before any violence happened. He didn't think Sang Min would come out the best in a fight.

"Here," Michael said, shoving the money into Sang's hand as he pushed him back. "You got my stash? I gotta get back in there before Adam wonders where I am."

"How is big brother?" Sang teased, handing him a bag of pills too. Michael pocketed them quickly, glancing around before glaring at him.

"None of your buisness," Michael said gruffly. He glanced at the two men, before stepping away. "Same time Friday?"

Wo nodded silently and Sang Min twisted his mouth into a pouty smile. "I'll be here."

They disbanded quickly, not pushing their luck of being seen by anyone.


	23. Chapter 23

Steve was putting orders in a bag for delivery when Wo walked through the back door. Steve looked up at him as he got straight back to work. The more Steve was around the guy, the less he trusted him. He was too nice, too agreeable, nothing seemed to faze him. It made Steve uneasy, especially the way he and Danny seemed to get on. Or maybe it was jealousy, seeing Wo Fat have a friendship with Danny that he used to have but had lost because of his own stupidity.

"Orders are stacking up," Steve pointed out as Flipper tried to keep up with a flustered air as Wo took his time.

Wo Fat turned to look at him, a smile set on his lips. Steve got the feeling the guy saw right through him, understood his jealousy and was playing against him like it was a game. 

And Danny was the toy.


	24. Chapter 24

"I'm telling you Chin, I don't trust the guy. He's up to something," Steve said as Chin drove him home that night.

Chin smiled wryly and shook his head as he took a turn, "You don't know him brah."

"I don't have to know him," Steve replied, staring at him until he got the feeling Chin understood he was fully serious. "Seriously Chin-."

"Steve I can't just fire the guy because you get a bad feeling about him. He's good at his job, hell he's great at the job and I need that in the kitchen right now with Kamekona gone. I get that you don't like him, for whatever reason. But I don't know what you want me to do about it."

"Just be careful how much trust you put in him okay," Steve said, understanding where Chin was coming from.

"All right, okay," Chin nodded. "And stop being so paranoid."

"Paranoid?" Steve asked with a frown, seeing Chin grin knowingly.

"He isn't after Danny, they're just friends."

"I don't think he's after Danny," Steve shook his head quickly. "Never entered my head. Anyway Danny wouldn't be interested. Not like that. Wo wouldn't have a chance with Danny."

"Because Danny isn't free and single or interested in just any good looking, attractive guy that comes along," Chin teased.

"No," Steve said before pausing, seeing Chin's teasing smile and twisting his mouth at him in a pout. "I hate you so much sometimes brah."


	25. Chapter 25

"Well, tell me, I want to know everything."

Jenna had barely gotten in the door before Kono pounced, pulling her behind the counter as she pulled on her apron. She blushed as she fumbled with the fastenings and Kono batted her hands away to tie the knot herself.

"C'mon, spill," Kono encouraged.

"Gees Kono," Jenna rolled her eyes but giggled as Kono gave her a friendly poke.

"You didn't call me, so you got home late," Kono said knowingly. "But you went for an early viewing so what, you go for pizza afterwards? Maybe a walk on the beach? Maybe more on the beach?"

"Oh my god," Jenna said, shaking her head and walking away, Kono hot on her heels. "I'm not talking about this now."

"Oh god you got some didn't you?" Kono put her hands on her shoulders and gave her a shake. "Jenna Kaye you naughty girl. I love this new side to you. So what's she like?"

"Kono," Jenna said, elbowing her when she saw Wo Fat and Flipper both looking at them with interest in the conversation. She lowered her voice and drew close to her friend. "Yes okay, we went to the movie, but I don't know how it ended. And yes, we went for food afterwards and then to the beach. And we, you know, made out. A lot."

Kono made a high pitched squeal that made Jenna wince and Chin appear at the door, not at all amused that they were gossiping when the evening customers were about to arrive.

"Just wait until our break, I want every little detail," Kono said as they hurried through the door.

Jenna wondered where to start.


	26. Chapter 26

Steve had thought he was beginning to break through Danny's barriers after the last few days of working together. But that evening Danny seemed withdrawn, barely saying a word to anyone, not just him. Every delivery order that was called in, Danny jumped at the chance to take them out before anyone else and when Steve offered to go with him, Danny suggested Max go with him instead to learn a couple of the routes of the regulars.

Steve knew Danny was avoiding him, which was frustrating but he knew it was his own fault. And he was even more concerned, seeing Danny unfocused. Danny was great on the counter, so when he messed up one order it was usually a fluke, but three or four in one night definitely pointed to something being wrong. Even Chin had to eventually mention something, which didn't lift Danny's mood any.

"Go take a break," Steve said quietly to Danny. "It's a quiet night, me and Max can take care of stuff here."

"Yeah, okay," Danny agreed, heading into the kitchen to get some fresh air out back.


	27. Chapter 27

"Hey, you don't look so good," Wo said as he followed Danny into the back alley. Danny was leaning against the wall, deep in thought. Hearing Wo he looked startled and stood straighter. Wo lifted a hand and gave a small shrug. "Sorry D, didn't mean to scare you."

Danny cast him a wary look before leaning back against the wall. Wo moved closer, leaning a shoulder on the wall to support himself as they spoke.

"Is this about yesterday in the car?" Wo asked him, watching his reaction carefully.

Danny swallowed down and didn't look at him right away, instead focusing on a spot on the wall opposite and clearing his head.

"Look man, it's none of my business what you're into," Danny said after a long pause. "But I'm not interested in getting into it myself okay?"

"It's just a little sideline to earn extra cash Danny," Wo said calmly. "I know you work hard to get money togther, so it was just a suggestion. I know a lot of people on the college campus who are regular customers, it's a little cash cow right there in your lap. But I understand your reservations and I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable about it all."

"Shit Wo, you act like this is just some easy way to make money," Danny said shakily, running a hand through his hair. "You're suggesting I sell drugs. I can't even believe you're doing this, never mind trying to get me too."

"It's a few pills D," Wo smiled easily, talked easily and Danny looked at him closely, wondering if he sampled his own product. But he got the feeling Wo Fat was in full control of his faculties and knew exactly what he was doing. "Nothing heavy."

"Look thanks but no thanks okay man," Danny shook his head. "I'm sorry but no way, it's not something I can do."

"Yeah okay," Wo agreed with a nod, leaning closer to him, a hand on Danny's arm. Danny could feel his fingers tighten around his bicep and Wo was taller than him, using that to his advantage. Danny knew he was being intimidated and tried not to show it was working. "We're friends right? I can trust you to keep quiet about this, can't I?"

Danny smiled, hiding the wince the way Wo's fingers pinched his skin and the reaction of his heart beating harder at the coldness in his eyes.

"Yeah course," Danny said with a nod. "There's nothing to say right? Nothing to tell."

"No Daniel, nothing to say at all," Wo Fat agreed.


	28. Chapter 28

Steve knew there was something was troubling Danny, but Danny point blank refused to tolerate him outside of the diner, no matter how much he tried. He'd always known Danny was stubborn, but he'd hoped spending time together would have softened Danny's resolve. Steve was also suspicious about Wo, ever since meeting him Steve had ha suspicions, especially after seeing him with Michael Noshumuri who had a bad reputation to begin with. Working in a place like the diner, you learned to fade into the background and observe and he'd noticed a pattern.

When the Noshumuri's would come hang out in their usual booth, which was often, Michael would slip outside for about five, ten minutes at the most. It hadn't taken Steve long to realise it was about the time an old ford mustang pulled up in the parking lot, keeping it's distance. He'd never gotten a good look at the driver. It had taken him a little longer to also learn it was about the time Wo chose to take a break out back. In fact if Wo hadn't of started making a point of informing Danny and asking him to watch the kitchen, Steve may never have made the connection.

What made it all the more confusing was Danny's face when Wo disappeared, a face of worry, concern and fear.


	29. Chapter 29

“I need more,” Wo told Sang as he handed over his share of the takings.

“Business is booming huh brah,” Sang Min gave a leery smile as he glanced at the roll of cash before slipping it into his pocket. “I can get you more, but I don't like bringing so much with me to such a public place.”

“So we change the location,” Michael shrugged. “Getting tired of hanging out at this place anyway man.”

“Don't be so hasty,” Wo warned the both of them. “Nobody suspects anything, and we can take advantage of this place.”

“What you thinking brah?” Sang Min asked, intrigued.

“People don't just come to the diner to eat,” Wo reminded him. “This place has an extensive delivery service. So you place a small order, delivery is placed, an exchange can be arranged-.”

Wo let the idea sink in with the two. A plan was forming and all three smiled in agreement.


	30. Chapter 30

Danny stormed through the diner doors and headed straight for the kitchen. Steve looked at him in surprise, he hadn't seen Danny so angry for a long time. Danny flung the door open and looked around for Wo.

“I need to talk to you. Now.” Danny said loudly, heading for the back door.

Steve hovered in the doorway, watching as Wo slowly placed down the knife he was holding, giving a small knowing smile before following Danny outside.

“Here,” Danny said, shoving him against the wall, fist digging into his chest. “Take it.”

Wo calmly straightened up and took the small bag of pills Danny handed over.

“Thanks,” He said, pocketing the bag like it was nothing out of the ordinary.

“I told you I didn't want to be involved,” Danny said through gritted teeth. “What the hell Wo?”

“What's the matter Danny? You made a delivery, that's it,” Wo said smiling, patting his shoulder gently. “That's all.”

“What if I'd been stopped? Pulled over?” Danny yelled at him. He was angry, confused but mostly shaken up by what had occurred. Of the consequences.

“I'm sure you were careful driving back,” Wo pointed out.

“You-,” Danny began but Steve interupted them.

“Hey D, everything okay?” Steve said before Danny fully lost control of his temper.

“Everything is fine Steve,” Wo said, turning away from Danny and heading back inside. “Just a misunderstanding. Thanks Danny, you've been a great help.”


	31. Chapter 31

Steve waited for an explanation but there was none coming. Danny paced back and forth in the alley before heading back inside, but Steve blocked the way before he could go in.

“Danny, what's going on? Is he causing trouble?” Steve asked in concern.

“It's nothing Steve, just – it's nothing,” Danny said, not quite able to look him in the eye.

“Danno,” Steve said gently, putting a hand on his arm. “You know you can trust me.”

Danny gave a snort of derision and looked at him with such a mocking stare Steve had to step back.

“Seriously, do you really think of all the people I trust, you're even remotely near the top of that list?” Danny sneered at him.

“D,” Steve began again, hurt by the snub, by the venom behind it.

“We've got work to do,” Danny said, pushing past him before he could say anymore.


	32. Chapter 32

“Adam wants to take me camping at Diamond Head,” Kono confided in Jenna when they had a moments peace. “I was thinking why don't you invite Cat and we make it a fun weekend?”

“We'd never both get the night off,” Jenna pointed out to her. “Who's going to wait tables if we're both not here?”

“Chin owes us for all the overtime we've done these last weekends.” Kono said matter of factly. “Any way, I already asked some of the day shift and they're willing to cover for us. C'mon Jen, it'll be fun. Just think, you and Cat, alone – together.”

“Shut up,” Jenna giggled at her. “Only reason you want me to go is because you can tell your parents it's a girls weekend, that way they don't need to know who you're really going with.”

“It's not the only reason,” Kono smiled impishly. “Please Jen, please please please.”

“Fine, okay,” Jenna relented. “If Chin okays it then I'll ask Cat.”


	33. Chapter 33

“Everything okay Danny?” Chin asked as they locked up for the night. Danny had volunteered to run a couple of deliveries and had been in a good mood until he'd gotten back. Since then he'd been quiet and withdrawn and made it pretty clear he was avoiding Steve.

“Fine,” Danny said stiffly. “Mind if I duck out early.”

“Sure,” Chin agreed reluctantly. If Danny didn't want to talk then he couldn't force the issue, he could only hope he was in a better mood tomorrow. Steve finished stacking chairs and walked over to him as Danny headed out the door.

“Where's he going?” Steve asked, watching Danny cross the parking lot.

“Asked to leave early,” Chin informed him. “So what's happened between you two?”

Steve whipped around in surprise at the accusation, “What's that supposed to mean?”

“I mean did you two have another argument? I told you Steve, if things get weird, if he gets upset-,” Chin began but Steve held up his hands innocently.

“Hey it isn't me okay! He comes back from a delivery, barges through here and drags Wo out back,” Steve explained. “Whatever is going with him, it has nothing to do with me.”

Chin stared at him long and hard, seeing Steve was being honest. But it also raised the question, what was going on with Danny and what did it have to do with Wo Fat?


	34. Chapter 34

It was Sunday and Steve had the evening off from the diner. He'd spent the day catching up with some friends, surfing most of the afternoon and generally enjoying his freedom after living under the strict regs of the academy. His mom was getting supper ready when the doorbell rang.

“Daniel,” Doris smiled in surprise when she opened the door. Danny gave her a nervous glance, hands stuffed deep in his pockets.

“Hey Mrs McGarrett,” Danny said, looking at her sheepishly when she gave him a wry smile. “Uh...I mean, Doris.”

“C'mon on in honey,” Doris said amiably, holding the door open. “Been a while since we saw you. How are your parents?”

“They're great thanks,” Danny said, stepping inside but still looking nervous and on guard.

“Steve is out back if you want to go on through,” Doris smiled, waving her hand. She knew all about the messy break up, so she was glad Danny was there, hopefully it meant things were on the mend.

“Actually, I wanted to speak to Jack,” Danny said quickly. “Is he home?”

“Oh, well um, he's on his way home from his shift, he just called,” Doris explained with a frown, looking at him closely. Danny definitely looked worried, scared even. She reached out to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Danny are you okay?”

“I just need to talk to him,” Danny said quietly. “Mind if I wait?”

“Of course not,” Doris shook her head. “Let's go get you a drink.”


	35. Chapter 35

“Danno?” Steve said in surprise, running up to the porch steps. “When did you get here?”

“Um just now, I'm here to speak to your dad,” Danny told him. “Your mom said I could wait.”

“What do you need to see dad about?” Steve asked in concern.

“Steve that's none of our business,” Doris said as she brought out a tray of drinks. “He shouldn't be much longer Danny.”

Doris left them to help themselves and Steve sat down beside him, keeping his voice low.

“Is this something to do with what happened the other night with Wo Fat?” Steve asked him.

Danny didn't reply and took a slow sip of his lemonade.

“Just forget about that Steve,” Danny said, a warning tone in his voice. “Don't get involved.”

“Jesus Danny, you're shaking,” Steve said, moving closer, putting a hand on his knee. “You're scared. I know you D, somethings got you spooked. What happened with Wo? Did he threaten you?”

“Leave it Steve,” Danny shook his head. “Just don't ask okay-.”

“Dan-,” Steve began but Doris interrupted.

“Danny, Jack's home. He'll speak to you in his study if you want a private word,” Doris said from the doorway. 

Danny shot out of his chair so fast he almost knocked the drinks tray over. He disappeared into the house without a backward glance, leaving Steve with a worried knot in his stomach.


	36. Chapter 36

“-I shouldn't have even given him the drugs. I should have gone straight to the police, come straight to you but I didn't know what to do. And I was so angry about it, that I'd gotten that involved even when I didn't want to be,” Danny hadn't stopped for a breath and Jack McGarrett just let him talk. Danny was upset and scared, that much was evident.

“Any way they think now, because I did it that once, that I'm with them,” Danny continued. “A letter was pushed through my door for me yesterday, it had two hundred dollars in it, with a note saying it was what I was owed. When I confronted Wo he said I was part of it, that they'd make it difficult for me if I said anything. I didn't know what to do Sir, I don't know what to do.”

“Okay Danny, it's okay,” Jack said gently, giving his shoulder a squeeze. “You did the right thing coming to me. You're asking for help, that's the right thing to do.”

Danny dug out an envelope from his jacket pocket and handed it over with a distasteful look. “It's the money, I don't want it. I don't want anything to do with it. But I figured, I dunno, maybe it can be used as evidence or something?”

“Good thinking Danny,” Jack nodded with a smile, taking it from him. “We'll deal with this, the right way. Would you be willing to come with me to HPD to make a statement?”

“What, now?” Danny said, sitting up straight with a shocked look. “What if they find out? What if they do something-.”

“Nobody is going to do anything to you,” Jack shook his head. “They think they've bought your loyalty Danny. They think you're working with them now. So we use that to our advantage, but first I gotta go down to the station with you so we can do this properly. Officially. Okay?”


	37. Chapter 37

“Something on your mind Danny?” Wo asked as Danny wandered out back where Wo was having a sly break before more orders rolled in. Danny sidled up to him, leaning against the wall and looking nervous.

“What would I have to do?” Danny asked quietly.

Wo smiled, “I thought you weren’t interested.”

“The money -,” Danny paused and swallowed, glancing around like he were expecting to get caught. “I – is it that easy?”

“You deliver the food, you bring the packages back to me,” Wo said, glancing at him. “You get paid. Simple as.”

Danny ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head, “I dunno. What if we get caught?”

“Did you get caught?” Wo asked him.

“No, but that doesn’t mean -,” Danny began to argue.

“We haven’t been caught yet,” Wo said, turning to face him properly. “What makes you think we will now?”

“All right, okay,” Danny nodded in agreement, rolling his eyes. “That’s all I have to do – deliver the food, bring the packages back.”

“Keep your mouth shut, don’t act any different and yeah, that’s it Danny,” Wo assured him. “And I mean keep your mouth shut Danny – no running your mouth off to your boyfriend.”

“My boyfriend?” Danny asked with a frown. “You mean Steve and me – that’s over – we aren’t.”

“Yeah, whatever brah,” Wo sniggered and shook his head. “Just keep your mouth shut and everything will be good.”

“Wait – how do I know – I mean which delivery I should be collecting from and which -,” Danny said as Wo began to walk away.

“I think them handing you something makes it pretty clear,” Wo smirked. 

“Yeah? What if I’m meant to collect and they don’t hand anything over?” Danny asked him. It wasn’t a stupid scenario.

“I’ll be marking every delivery with a mark, an ‘x’ or something I dunno, so they know who to hand over to and who to avoid – wouldn’t want your boyfriend getting handed the good now would we. He’d go running off to his daddy as soon as he was given the package and we’d all be up shit creek,” Wo chuckled and headed back inside. “Hurry up and finish your break Danny. We got orders to deliver.”


	38. Chapter 38

Danny was on the road within a half hour. From the safety of his car he called Jack McGarrett. “Did you get what you need?”

“Yes Danny, we heard everything. Do you know if you’re collecting something tonight? He said there’d be a mark didn’t he?”

“I noticed a symbol on one of the receipts that isn’t on the others. It isn’t my first delivery, let me drop this one and I’ll call back with the address.”

“Thanks Danny,” Jack said. “Hey Danny – you did good son. You’re doing the right thing.”

“I know I am,” Danny assured him. “Hey if this happens tonight – you’ll be going to the diner too right?”

“As soon as you confirm the address yes,” Jack told him. “Don’t worry, nobody will get hurt.”

“I know, it’s just – the diner, don’t want it to get a bad rep just because we have that scumbag working there.”


	39. Chapter 39

“Dad? What’re you doing here?” Steve asked in surprise. The Diner wasn’t part of his dad’s ‘beat’ and he was on duty.

Jack gave him a solemn look as two patrol units pulled up outside. Out of the corner of his eye he watched Michael Noshimuri slide out of his booth and head for the side entrance, trying to leave unnoticed. They already had the place surrounded so he left Noshimuri to the other units. His arrest was in the kitchen.

“I’m here on official business son,” Jack said quietly. “Wo Fat – he through there?”

Steve looked at his father strangely before giving a nod. Jack headed into the kitchen, his partner in pursuit. He followed himself, hearing some pots hit the floor and a scuffle. By the time he walked inside, he found Chin staring blankly at the back door, salad and coleslaw all over the floor where they’d been knocked down.

“Chin?” Steve asked in confusion.

“Uh Steve – why is your dad chasing my chef out of the kitchen?”

“I have no fucking idea.”


	40. Chapter 40

Danny sat nervously in the office, unable to sit still. He kept fidgeting and when he glanced around hearing some commotion he saw Jack McGarrett escorting a very angry Wo Fat in cuffs through the bullpen to the cells. Wo Fat saw him and raised his cuffed hands to his throat, making a slashing movement. Danny sank into his chair and looked away feeling nervous. It was another ten minutes before Jack joined him and by then he was hitting flight mode, wanting to be gone from the place, afraid of what could happen to his family for what he had done.

“Hey Danny, sorry you’ve had to wait,” Jack said, putting a hand on his shoulder before sitting beside him.

“So is that it? Is it over now?” Danny asked quickly.

“Well, yes and no,” Jack told him. “This was the easy part, arresting them. The hard part is making the evidence stick.”

“How’d you do that?” Danny asked him.

“Well – we’ve built up quite the case with Noshimuri and Sang Min so we have plenty to take them down. As for Wo Fat – he’s a little trickier. Until now, we didn’t suspect Noshimuri had a partner, but it seems Wo was an important part of the entire operation. But we need the evidence to back it up – part of that evidence will be a statement from you about your understanding of what has gone on from when they tried to get you involved.”

“Okay, I can do that,” Danny nodded. 

“And they may need you to back that statement up in court when it comes to it,” Jack added quickly.

“You mean I gotta – speak in front of them?” Danny asked with wide eyes.

“Yes Danny,” Jack nodded. He was honest and frank with him and Danny liked that about him.

“Fine, okay,” Danny said without even thinking about it. It made him sick to his stomach and nervous as hell but he knew it was the right thing to do and if it helped, he’d do anything to get scum like Wo Fat off the streets.

“You realise what I’m saying right Danny?” Jack asked in surprise at his response.

“It’s the right thing to do Sir,” Danny pointed out to him. “It will be hard probably but yes, it’s the right thing to do.”

“You’d make a good cop Danny,” Jack chuckled, patting him on the arm. “You’ve proved that this last week. From the minute you decided to come speak to me as soon as you found out what was going on and how Sang Min was using the diner as a base of operations.”

“Strange you should say that Sir, because I’ve been thinking of changing my career goals,” Danny smirked. It was true – although he was working his ass off to get through college it didn’t feel like the right thing to do. He felt he was following a path based on what he thought was expected of him, not what he really wanted to do himself, which was do make a difference and do good. “I just don’t know how I’d be able to do it – I’ve worked hard to get through college so far, I feel like I've wasted all that hard work for nothing.”

“I can’t tell you what to do with your life Danny,” Jack pointed out to him. “All I can say though is that chasing and fulfilling a dream that isn’t your own doesn’t make for a happy life in the long term. Don’t make regrets now that you’re going to have to live with for the rest of your life.”


	41. Chapter 41

“We need to talk,” Danny said as Steve opened the door. 

“Okay,” Steve agreed, about to invite him inside.

“Not here – let’s go for a drive,” Danny said, turning in his heel and headed back to his car. Steve followed quickly and slid into the passenger side.

“This about what happened -,” Steve began as Danny pulled away from his house.

“Just – don’t talk right now okay,” Danny said sharply, concentrating on the road. 

Steve was about to argue at his sharpness, but something in Danny’s face told him to be patient, that Danny had things on his mind that he needed to confide in someone. Steve was grateful Danny had chosen him to confide in. Sitting back in the seat, Steve watched the world go by as they hit familiar roads and he realised where Danny was headed. He was surprised, but he still kept silent until Danny pulled over on the ridge overlooking the cliffs and ocean. Danny parked the car and didn’t look at him.

“You dad said something to me today that got me thinking,” Danny said eventually.

“Yeah? What?” Steve asked curiously.

“Well, it was two things actually,” Danny smirked, turning to face him. “He said that I’d make a good cop and he said that I shouldn’t make regrets now that I’ll have to live with for the rest of my life.”

“Aren’t you a little young to be making regrets?” Steve said trying for humour but it fell flat between them.

“That a joke coming from you? The guy who’s been chasing after me ever since he got back to the islands because of a stupid email he sent his ex?” Danny said dryly.

“You have a point,” Steve sighed with a nod. “I do regret sending that email. It felt like the right thing to do, ending it I mean. But it was a cowardly way to do it and I’m sorry Danno, I really am.”

“I know you are,” Danny agreed with a nod. 

“You – you believe me?” Steve asked in surprise. Danny had kept him at arm’s length for so long lately he was finding it hard to understand this gentler side he was so used to seeing.

“Of course I do – I remember how much you cared about me, so I can’t imagine it’s been easy,” Danny shrugged. “What your dad said, about making regrets – I didn’t want to regret not forgiving you. I just helped bring down a drug cartel, or at least threw a spanner in the works and it feels good. It also put things into perspective – like there’s a whole lot more to my world than a broken heart and making you pay for it. You hurt me Steve – I mean you really really hurt me and I didn’t want to forgive you because I didn’t want you to hurt me again. I figured if I didn’t let you get close again, that that couldn’t happen.”

“I know I hurt you D – I hurt myself too you know,” Steve pointed out to him. “I thought it might help coming back and trying make amends, but all it’s done is made the hurt dig a little deeper. Being here and not being with you – it’s unbearable. Worse than being away and not having you near and that – that hurt most of all.”

“Jesus – when you walked into the Diner – I could have slugged you one,” Danny said with a small laugh. “And equally kissed you.”

Steve looked sharply at him at that remark and Danny could see it, the lingering lust that still fired up in him – Danny felt the same way. No matter the hurt he still loved Steve and he hadn’t been able to bury that, not really, no matter the pain.

“I’m so so sorry Danny,” Steve said simply.

“I know you are,” Danny nodded. “And maybe you were right – how was it ever going to work, you being so far away for so long. And who knows where you’ll be posted when you graduate – we’re young, we don’t know where are lives are going yet.”

“Maybe in a different life we’d have been able to make it work,” Steve said, reaching out, fingers sliding into Danny’s. Danny didn’t pull away.

“Yeah maybe,” Danny shrugged with a smile. “Who knows where the future leads right?”

Steve nodded, tugging him closer and Danny leaned in himself, the stirrings of old desires creeping up inside him.

“Why’d you bring me up here to have this conversation?” Steve asked him with a knowing smile.

“Well, I figured if I was going to forgive you, but this is the end for us, we could at least end it with better memories,” Danny informed him with a playful laugh.

“Naughty naughty Danno,” Steve grinned. 

“Shut up and kiss me McGarrett,” Danny said, tugging him closer, their mouths connecting.


	42. Chapter 42

An hour or so later and Danny pulled on his t-shirt, hair sticking up everywhere the way Steve had had his hands through it, body sweat-slicked and pulsing with adrenaline. Steve adjusted the passenger seat back into its upright position, looking happy and smug.

“You’re right, much better way to end it,” He grinned in amusement.

Danny smiled and sat back in the driver’s seat, adjusting his pants sensitively. He placed his hands on the wheel and took a deep breath before he let it out quickly as he spoke.

“I’m quitting college,” He said quickly. “Well, actually, I’m looking into transferring to Remington.

“You’re – what – huh?” Steve asked him with a frown.

“I’m going to graduate from Rem and join the police,” Danny continued without looking at him. He hadn’t really thought it all through so he had no set plans and he had yet to speak to his parents about it, but the longer he thought about joining the force, the more it felt the right thing to do.

“Danny I – I dunno what to say,” Steve said in surprise. “You’ve worked so hard to stay in college – you’re going to give it all up-.”

“I’ll just be going to a different college,” Danny shrugged. “But I’ll be doing something I want to do – for me. For my life – it’s what I want Steve. I don’t know if my parents will be happy, but I should be happy for me right? It’s what I want.”

“The Police force?” Steve questioned. “You never told me you ever wanted to join the police D.”

“Actually it’s something I often thought about,” Danny confided. “But I always felt I needed to do something my parents wanted me to do – get the family business going again you know. But it’s not what I really want.”

Steve stared at him before looking away, swallowing down and letting what Danny was telling him sink in.

“Well – don’t you have anything to say?” Danny asked him eventually.

“You can do anything you put your mind to,” Steve said finally, looking at him with a smile. “You’d be a good cop Danny, I think you’d be great at it. If that’s what you want then go for it.”

“Thanks, that means a lot Steve,” Danny smiled back at him.

“You’ll keep in touch, tell me how it’s going,” Steve said to him. Danny nodded, squeezing his thigh gently before getting himself together and starting the car up. 

“Yeah, always,” Danny said. “Want to head back?”

“Let’s go for a drive,” Steve sighed. “Rather not bring this night to an end right now. Hey D – we’re good now right?”

“Better than,” Danny nodded, giving him a broad smile. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

~ fin ~


End file.
